Jaria vanaf het begin
by LoveMusic123
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over hoe Jason en Aria elkaar ontmoeten en hoe hun relatie zich evolueert.


Hoofdstuk 1

Aria's POV

Ik keek in de spiegel. Daar stond ik dan, Aria Montgomery, het meisje dat opviel om de verkeerde redenen. Ik weet dat ik altijd doe alsof het me niets kan schelen, maar eigenlijk zou ik ergens bij willen horen. Vrienden hebben. Maar ja, wie zou er ooit naar mij kijken? Ik ben een loner. Zelfs mijn ouders zien dat. Anders zouden ze me niet hebben opgegeven voor dat idiote vrijwilligerswerk op school. _'Zo doe je iets voor school en kan je ook nog eens een paar vrienden maken!'_ hoorde ik mijn moeder, Ella, nog zeggen. Ik wierp nog één blik in de spiegel en draaide me toen om. Vrijwilligerswerk wachtte op me!

Mijn vader, Byron, bracht me naar school. 'Het zal vast leuk worden!' zei hij. 'Ja pap, vast,' zei ik een beetje sarcastisch en stapte de auto uit. Ik liep de school binnen en meldde me bij een leraar die ik niet kende. Ik keek om me heen of ik wat bekende gezichten zag. Mijn blik ging meteen naar één meisje. Het meisje dat ieder ander meisje wilde zijn en het meisje dat iedere jongen wilde zoenen. Het was Alison DiLaurentis. Ik vroeg me af wat ze hier deed. Ze deed het vast niet "vrijwillig", want Alison was niet de persoon die anderen voor niets hielp. Eenmaal uit mijn gedachten hoorde ik dat de onbekende leraar groepen aan het maken was voor het werk. Ik zuchtte en hoopte dat ik niet met vreselijke mensen in het groep terecht zou komen. '…en in groep 3 zitten Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin en Aria Montgomery…' Ik zat in een groep met Alison DiLaurentis! Ik wist eerlijk gezegd niet of ik daar blij of teleurgesteld over zou moeten zijn. De andere meiden in de groep kenden ik ook wel. Emily zat in het zwemteam van school, Spencer was het lievelingetje van elke leraar en Hanna zat altijd en overal over mode te praten. Je kon ze alle drie niet missen, maar ze waren niet populair, zoals Alison. Ik weet niet of ze mij kenden. Natuurlijk, ik val wel op met mijn roze strepen in mijn haar, maar nog steeds.

Nadat de leraar klaar was konden we (want het was natuurlijk vrijwillig) beginnen. Onze groep moest het zwembad opruimen, dus liepen we met z'n allen naar het zwembad.

'Pff, hier heb ik dus echt geen zin in!' zei Alison, 'Waarom hebben mijn ouders me hiervoor opgegeven?' Dus daarom was Alison hier, dezelfde reden als ik. 'Vertel mij wat!' zei ik. 'Mijn ouders hebben me zowat gedwongen. _"Dan doe je nog eens wat voor school."_ Alsof op komen dagen alléen niet al goed genoeg is.' Alison moest lachen. 'Dat is een goeie. Aria is het niet?' Wat gebeurde er? Was Alison DiLaurentis met mij aan het praten? 'Ja, klopt.' zei ik glimlachend. 'Hoe zit het met jullie?' vroeg Alison aan de rest. 'Ik moest ook van mijn moeder.' zei Hanna Marin. 'Tuurlijk, waarom zou iemand dit echt vrijwillig doen. Ik ben trouwens verliefd op dat topje van je,' zei Alison. Wow, Alison maakte een compliment. 'Ik heb het wel vrijwillig gedaan.' zei Spencer Hastings zacht terwijl ze wat opschreef. 'Had ik ook niet anders van jou verwacht, Spencer. Altijd alles doen voor wat extra punten.' zei ze terwijl ze naar Spencer toeliep. 'Wow jij hebt een veel netter handschrift dan ik.' 'Dankje.' zei Spencer. Ik vroeg me af waarom de Alison DiLaurentis aardig tegen ons deed. Meestal was ze een bitch tegen mensen, maar dat onderwerp liet ik even rusten. 'En jij Emily?' vroeg ik. 'Mijn moeder heeft me ook gedwongen,' zei ze. 'Hé, jij zwemt toch hier?' vroeg Alison. 'Ja, klopt,' zei Emily. 'Is dat niet heel slecht voor je huid? Zo vaak zwemmen bedoel ik.' Emily glimlachte. 'Ik heb er wat producten voor.' 'Oh, dat is zo handig, kan ik die een keertje zien?' 'Ja hoor, ik neem ze maandag wel mee naar school,' zei Emily blij. 'Lunch?' vroeg Alison. 'Ja, tuurlijk!' 'Jullie kunnen ook komen, jullie lijken me best cool!' zei Alison. Iedereen stemde in en voor we het wisten was het alweer tijd om naar huis te gaan. Ik zei iedereen gedag en liep naar buiten toe. Wie had gedacht dat ik echt vrienden zou maken vandaag? Ik zag mijn vaders auto en versnelde mijn pas. 'En hoe was het?' vroeg hij toen ik instapte. 'Het was leuk!' zei ik en ik kon zien dat mijn vader verbaasd was. 'Vrienden gemaakt?' Ik keek hem aan en glimlachte. 'Ik denk het wel.' _Ik hoop het._


End file.
